Traitor or Not
by xBlackCrescentx
Summary: This picks up were the tv show stopped. In this Terra is alive and nothing is what it seems. What happens is Trigon has a titan working for him, Raven goes bad ,so is she the traitor, only time will tell. Full of twists and turns, this could end any way. I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

It looked like a normal day for our Titans. Except for the fact that BB and Raven were fighting again. Just as the fight was getting meaner, the alarm sounded. It was , that villain used to fear Raven but now hated her. This caused him to attack her first with the strongest ray possible. This caused the titans to attack normally, all except one, BB was attacking harder then the rest for some reason. This did not go unnoticed by his geomancer girlfriend, Terra. She hated Raven so much she started working with Trigon because he would give her BB and kill Raven. You may of thought that she was dead but she survived because for the titans to trust her she needed to be considered a hero. Raven finally got up and started attacking the dr. but was knocked out by a "miss fired rock". Now the rest of the titans didn't need to help beat dr. Light due to the fact that BB got mad and attacked with the beast. This caused Terra to despise Raven more, Raven was the only titan who didn't trust Terra because of one reason, Raven went to Terra's stone prison. Not one piece had been moved so the only way out was teleportation. They finally defeated the villain and were going home when BB asked Terra what happened with the rock that knocked Raven out. Terra's excuse was she just got out of the rock so her powers were a bit new. Raven thought yeah right you got out of the rock a month ago. The titans bought her excuse and didn't even make her apologize to Raven. BB finally asked out Terra and they were going out. Thus, causing Raven to appear less and less. Instead of doing what she normally did she went to Terra's so-called grave.

All she found was not moved rock like Terra said but a mark of Scath/Trigon the terrible. This worried Raven but to convince her friends she needed proof. For a while Raven would just disappear worrying the titans. While Terra started to take Raven's place, BB was starting to notice how Terra would get every time Raven's name would come up. Raven finally had enough evidence to proof Terra was evil. It was at noon on a Friday and Raven was telling the team but they just laughed and Terra just had to make things worse by telling the Teen Titans that Raven had beat her up and told her that she will never take her place. When all Terra did was use some special effects to make it look like she was beat up by limping and groaning. And the Titans believed her Raven was never talked to and never invited to do anything , she was avoided. Raven thought about leaving but someone needs to protect the Titans if all else goes wrong. But, Raven was getting hurt by this, not even the shape shifter bothered her now. Although she would never admit it but Raven was starting to develop feelings for the grass stain.

But soon the pain was to great for her ,she started to make plans to leave. She suddenly remembered that if she left, Terra would get what she wants and that would do no good. So that's how life went in the tower for 2 weeks before she realized that if she stayed here her heart would break even more. Luckily, the pain was from her hearing what they were talking about how Raven was out of line. So knowledge (her emotion) could gave her an mp3 that found a song that matched her mode or situation to block the noise. For a long time that made her feel better but after another two weeks she was in too much pain to even drink tea. Then late one night Trigon sent Raven a dream telling her that if in one week in the light of the full moon she jumped in to the volcano of lost hope, her friends would be spared. So in truth she was a sacrifice. That may explain why after waking up from the dream she packed all her things and wrote a note saying...

Dear Titans,

This was a fun time helping you stop evil but I have to go. In order to save you from a great evil I must sacrifice myself during the blood moon this week at the volcano of lost dreams. This is good bye forever you will never stop me this is something I must do. ~Raven

While leaving Raven heard a song truly describing the truth. (The song does not belong to me in any way it belongs to the band Evanescence) {lyrics}

_Please please forgive me but I wont be home again maybe someday you'll look up and barely conscious you'll say to no one isn't something missing_

_You wont cry for my absence I know you forgot me long ago am I that unimportant am I so insignificant isn't something missing isn't some one missing me_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice you wont try for me not now though id die to know you loved me I'm all alone isn't someone missing me_

_pPease please forgive me but I wont be home again I know what you do to your self I breath deep and cry out isn't something missing isn't some one missing me_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice you wont try for me not know though id die to know you love me I'm all alone isn't someone missing me_

_And if I bleed ill bleed knowing you don't care and if I sleep just to dream of you and wake up without you there isn't something missing isn't someone missing me_

The day after Raven left BB woke up before Terra to where he could apologize to Raven for ignoring her ,because terra wouldn't let him out of her sight, but she wasn't there all he found was a note addressed to the titans!


	2. Surprize to end surprizes

He called all the titans and read it to them, that was 5 months ago. They never found her or the volcano. Only a few people went to visit her grave Bee, Terra, and a mysterious cloaked figure.

**_Ravens P.O.V_**

All I remember is jumping in the volcano to and seeing my mom she said," Raven you're time has come. I hide you're real identity in hope your father wouldn't find you. You really are Phoenix and you are a full demon. Now that you have died the spell is broken, you can use any power you want just by seeing it."

I said" How am I a full blood? What can I do now? Will I ever be accepted?"What about my friends, if I can still call them that?

"Well I was the descendent of the great demon Yin but I never knew but I knew you would have Yins blood and when that mixed with trigons blood I knew you would become a full anamorphic demon. I blocked your true powers but you unlocked them quite a few times. Like when you fought your father, froze time, and sent Malchior back to the book. Now here's what you do...

_**no ones P.O.V 3 months later**_

The titans decided that since it was Raven's birthday they would try to be happy and decided to go to a new rising star , Nyxx. They left the tower with the boys wearing t shirt and jeans and the girls wearing skirts and tank tops. When they got there they went backstage because that is one of their gifts from the mayor. Nyxx rose from the stage on a pillar in a purple and black short plaid skirt with biker shorts under it and a half purple shirt with black ribbons that went from the top of the shirt to her arms and wrapped down to her wrists where they hung down some. She excitedly said," Thank you for coming to my first live concert I hope you all enjoy this.

_Bring Me to Life_

_By Evanescence_

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors_  
_Leading you down into my core _  
_Where I've become so numb, without a soul_  
_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold _  
_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up, wake me up inside I can't wake up, _  
_Wake me up inside, save me, _  
_Call my name and save me from the dark, wake me up_  
_Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up_  
_Before I come undone, save me_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_  
_You can't just leave me_  
_Breathe into me and make me real, bring me to life_

_Wake me up, wake me up inside I can't wake up, _  
_Wake me up inside, save me, _  
_Call my name and save me from the dark, wake me up_  
_Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up_  
_Before I come undone, save me_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life, I've been living a lie_  
_There's nothing inside, bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_  
_Without your love, darling_  
_Only you are the life among the dead_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see_  
_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
_I've got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul _

_Don't let me die here_  
_There must be something wrong, bring me to life_

_Wake me up, wake me up inside I can't wake up, _  
_Wake me up inside, save me, _  
_Call my name and save me from the dark, wake me up_  
_Bid my blood to run, I can't wake up_  
_Before I come undone, save me_  
_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life, I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_  
_Bring me to life_

Through this song all the titans (except Terra) thought of Raven and her best moments.

**This is a song fic so I need a few song choices just state the character, song choice and if you want, if you tell me how you want the song to be introduced I will try to bring the song in like that. **


End file.
